The Birth of a new Russian Empire (level)
THIS IS A JOINT OPERATION The tenth level in the Keros Campaign Description *Objective: **Clear the City of Moscow **Locate the Moscow Kremlin **Kill Vladimir Gorbachov *Characters: Vladimir Gorbachov, Viktor Ivanov, Kiril Morozov, Marines, Elites, Sangheli Marines, Ultranationalist Party, Kairor, Xel Vaxum, Andromeda_Vadum, ONI Spartans, Hell Spartans, and Spartans. *Weather: Dark, Rainy, Lightning *Vehicles Used: Russian Helicopter’s, BTR’s, Russian Convoy’s, Russian T-90’s, Pelicans, Hornets. *Achievements: **Wrong Number ***Locate Gorbachov’s Palace **War of the Worlds ***Complete The Birth of a new Russian Empire on Legendary Difficulty *Skulls: **Scarab Death Skull ***Located at the Kremlin Wall Necropolis, found in the front of the Kremlin wall, stuffed in the trees. **Invulnerability Skull ***Located in the Spasskaya Tower, in a secret room, guarded by Dark Juggernauts. Gameplay Info *Level: The Birth of a new Russian Empire *Date/Time: Enter Date here, 11:24:09 pm and counting *Place: Moscow, Russia *Character: Kairor Korziv *Division: Unknown Opening Scene As soon as you see the Russian Capital of Moscow Russian SAM sites start loading missiles onto your position. A huge number of Pelicans, longswords, hornets, and vultures go crashing down until you see a small group of aircraft. A Sangheli Marine says “We have multiple aircraft down! Drop us off here!” The pelican drops them off and you start the gameplay. Gameplay 1 Chapter 1: Hell is where you will stay Russian forces are advancing into Moscow and the site itself is covered with Russian Juggernauts and Russian Soldiers. You can see damaged buildings in some areas as the war rages into the capital city. The Russians are in multiple buildings and are firing machine guns on your position. You and your team advances along a road where additional M16s, AK-47’s and other weapons can be picked up off of dead soldiers. Eventually they reach the Spasskaya Tower where they encounter heavy resistance. Andromeda Vadum and a Sangheli Marine takes cover by a barrier with a machine gun. Andromeda Vadum then orders the Sangheli Marine to use the machine gun to give cover fire for the team. There is only a little bit of cover for you to take, then a Russian T-90 moves onto your position and fires at you making you get shell shock and your go shields down as you are recovering from shell shock a Longsword fires on the T-90 and destroys the T-90. As the longsword leaves the area it is hit by a SAM missile and crashes into the Kremlin Clock. The tower still stands but leaves a lot of Rubble and a place to enter to get locate the Invulnerability Skull. As you move forward toward the Kremlin area Russian forces approach, and a search light whites-out the screen. Cinematic Scene When the screen comes back into focus, the player plays briefly as NASA1, an unnamed astronaut on an EVA mission outside the International Space Station (ISS). NASA Control in Florida asks to look toward the dark side of the Earth for a bogey. The player can observe the missile's path until it eventually detonates in the atmosphere above Moscow, Russia. The shockwave soon reaches the ISS and destroys both the station and the player. The explosion causes an EMP (electromagnetic pulse) that blacks out all the East Coast (except for Russia). Back in Moscow, Russia, the player regains Kairor’s perspective and can see from the wreckage both the detonation of the EMP and its effect on the surroundings: jets and helicopters start to fall from the sky and crash into the ground and into buildings. Hurriedly, the player's team makes its way to the Spasskaya Tower for shelter. Chapter 2: The Darkest Hour As soon as the EMP is over you hear that there is no allied aircraft available, HUD's are disabled, Automatic targeting is disabled, and both teams are fighting for their lives. The team emerges back onto the street and continues to push forward toward Kremlin Wall Necropolis (This is where you can get the Scarab Death Skull). They then see fortified with spotlights and machine gun nests on most of the buildings. A hell spartan says “We have no air support!” A Sangheli Marine says “We can still take out Gorbachov if we can get to the Palace!” Xel Vaxum and Andromeda Vadum lead their team over the left flank to reach the West Wing. The machine gun fire will make it difficult to advance, especially on the harder difficulties, but destroying the searchlights does help make the gunners less attentive to the player. As soon as you reach the West Wing of the Kremlin you and the team will have to make it past the mine field (the player must go prone after the first one is triggered, or it will kill them). Soon once you advanced toward the Kremlin Palace where Gorbachov is located you will encounter an army Dark Juggernauts who will be firing their chain guns at you, but you will manage to find cover, you will then have to fight your way to the entrance by taking out the Dark Juggernauts in you path, don’t worry your team will help you. At the entrance there is a breaching point. Soon as you breach you will have to take out the enemies and move forward till you get to Gorbachov’s office. There will be a breaching point in the office. When you breach in slow mo Gorbachov turns around and two Ultranationalists will try to knife you followed by some gun fire don’t kill Gorbachov yet. As soon as you have cleared the room the Ending scene will start. Ending Scene Once inside Gorbachov says “I give up! But you can’t stop what will be coming.” Kairor then says “What is coming.” Gorbachov then withdraws his desert eagle and says “Revelation.” And he fires but Kairor dodges the shot hitting and wounding a Sangheli Marine. Andromeda withdraws his plasma rifle but Gorbachov then shoots him and wounds him. Kairor then withdraws his pistol and shoots Gorbachov, but they all see that he is just a hologram. The Gorbachov hologram then disappears and Viktor comes up from behind and stabs a Hell Spartan with a combat knife. Xel Vaxum then disarms Viktor and uses his own combat knife against him killing Viktor. Vladimir Gorbachov over a speaker then says “You cannot kill all of us, you fools.” Then the Kremlin Palace explodes leaving Kairor and the team under rubble. Under the rubble you can see Sangheli Marines unburying you and the team followed by a voice saying “There over here, we found them!” Once you and the team gets unburied Andromeda Vadum says “Vladimir Gorbachov isn’t in the building, he used a hologram.” And a Sangheli Marine says “He’s wounded, patch him up!” They then patch up the wound and a Sanheili Marine says “Don’t worry you can still fight.” A Pelican then comes in and picks them up. As they take off multiple Dark Juggernauts jump onto the Pelican’s ledge. Xel Vaxum says “Kairor, get on the turret!” Andromeda Vadum then says “If any Dark Juggernauts try to get in we’ll shove them out!” As Dark Juggernauts come jumping and grasping the Pelican’s ledge the team pushes them out as you shoot the Ultranationalists in the buildings and on the ground, you can also shoot the Russian T-90’s. You then see multiple SAM missiles firing at you and damaging the Pelican. A Hell Spartan then says “Get us out of here!” and they pilot the Pelican out of earths orbit. Category:Levels